The Division of Neurology at the Children's National Medical Center (CNMC) proposes a Neurological Sciences Academic Developmental (NSADA) training program to support the career development of pediatric neurologists, leading to research independence. The program promotes clinical, basic, and translational research skills of trainees entering child neurology, encourages these promising young child neurologists to focus their efforts on important problems in child neurology, and develops young investigators who will become future leaders in pediatric neurology research and be able to successfully compete for extramural grant support. This NSADA training grant will focus on pediatric neurologic disorders where CNMC has well established multidisciplinary expertise, including neuro-oncologic diseases, epilepsy, and neurogenetics. The program outlined has a highly integrated, carefully developed didactic training program focused on basic information needed for a successful academic career, including training in human subjects' protection, research knowledge and proficiency development, research methodology, and research experience using state-of-the-art core facilities available at CNMC. The second phase of training includes focused research activities supported by mentors selected for their willingness to be part of this effort, and their past accomplishments including proven ability to pursue research in important areas of childhood neuroscience and a record of past effective mentorship. CNMC has extensive experience in developing and implementing individual or institutional career development awards, including those in neuroscience. Candidates who are potential applicants are already in place in the CNMC Neurology Fellowship Program and applicants from other institutions will be sought. The Department of Neurology, staffed by 21 neurologists, the majority of whom are pursuing academic research, has a strong training program, a proven record of developing academic child neurologists and has trained multiple minority fellows. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]